Reev and Mythiel
by Just Another User
Summary: The (hopefully) humorous and crazy adventures of a monk and his pet Cat o' Nine Tails! Please R&R! Chapter 9 up
1. Chapter 1: Reev Meets the Cat

A young male monk clad in red monk clothing stumbled into Amatsu Dungeon level two. He had cobalt-colored hair that was tied in a bushy ponytail. He wasn't very muscular at all, and people had made fun of him for that, but he always shook it off. The stench of various fungi made him cover his nose, and there were murky puddles everywhere that were so filthy that merely looking at it made one feel sick. This monk had spent two hours in the previous area teleporting around and trying to find an exit, thanks to the fact that he had equipped his Fist with a Creamy card. He'd suffered a bunch of cuts and scrapes, a moderate wound (a gunshot to the left arm from an Ancient Firelock), and he was depleted of magic, which meant that he couldn't use his skills, so surviving would be tough.  
  
When he entered the dungeon, he immediately began looking around for a Cat o' Nine Tails. That was the very reason he went into that dungeon; he wanted a pet Cat o' Nine Tails. Everyone he had talked to was laughing their heads off when the monk told them he was going to do it. However, the monk intended to prove that he could do it, no matter how many merchants were selling Dragon Zombie cards in Prontera for only one zeny at the time! There were no Cats o' Nine Tails around, which disappointed the monk.  
  
"Man, why do these things have to be so hard to find?" The monk asked himself. He suddenly realized that a trio of Tengus was approaching him, brandishing their serrated blades in menacing ways that sent chills down the monk's spine. The monk nervously fumbled through his pockets, looking for anything that could replenish his health or his magic, but he only came up with a blue herb. Still, it was enough for one teleport. A wicked smile spread across his face, and he pointed and laughed at the Tengus.  
  
"HA! In your big ugly faces, losers!" The monk shouted in a mocking tone. Before he could put his blue herb in his mouth, though, a Tengu dashed forward and violently bumped into the monk, knocking him back a few feet onto the ground and causing him to drop the blue herb. The Tengu picked up the blue herb, looked at it closely with a curious expression on its face, sniffed it, and then ate it. At the sight of this, the monk's eyes widened as he screamed and looked around frantically for an escape route. His one hope of survival had been taken from him, so now he'd either have to get killed or hope for a miracle. He slowly stood up and chuckled nervously, spreading his arms out to his sides in a shrugging gesture.  
  
"Heh...can't we all just...get along?" The monk asked, nervously. The Tengus started growling, slowly advancing towards the trapped monk. The monk screamed and grabbed onto the wall, climbing up rather quickly. This caused great pain in his left arm, since there was a musket ball lodged in there that the monk hadn't been able to get out. When the monk was at the top of the wall, he looked down at the Tengus, gave them a mocking thumbs up, and turned around to walk away. However, the wall wasn't very thick, so he stepped right off the edge and fell over, landing on his left arm. The pain was now excruciating. Instead of having a close-up view of the dusty dirt floor, though, the monk was staring straight into a furry blue foot. Groaning in pain, the monk sat up and looked at the creature that was in front of him. Sure enough, it was a Cat o' Nine Tails.  
  
The Cat o' Nine Tails looked at the monk curiously with an innocent smile on its face, sniffing his hand and feeling his Sakkat. The monk had a goofy smile on his face as he slowly and wearily stood up.  
  
Oh boy, this is my big chance! I've just gotta get the thing to think I'm an innocent traveler, land a single yet powerful hit, and then use this leash to make it mine! It's flawless! The monk thought, excited yet nervous at the same time.  
  
"What's your name? You shouldn't be here because it's dangerous." The Cat o' Nine Tails asked. The monk smiled, lifting up his right leg and wiggling his right foot.  
  
"My name's...Reev." The monk stuttered. He slowly pulled out a leash and started speaking in a seductive voice. "Here kitty kitty kitty..." The Cat o' Nine Tails smiled, rearing back with its bell.  
  
"What do you think I am, a housecat?" The Cat o' Nine Tails shouted. Before Reev could react, the Cat o' Nine Tails swung her bell and smacked Reev in the ribcage, sending him ten feet across the cavern. Reev screamed and clutched his chest in pain. He face planted into a murky puddle, and when he got up he wiped his face on his right sleeve. When there was no more mud on his face, the Cat o' Nine Tails could tell that he had an exasperated expression.  
  
"Humans are so much fun! They're so slow, so they're not really much of a challenge!" The Cat o' Nine Tails giggled. Reev groaned, limping forward. His left arm was in so much pain that it was unusable. He was sure he had sprained his right ankle, since he couldn't take normal steps with it. There was a cut on his face, as well as one running up his pointer finger.  
  
"You're...a tough kitty...but I'm a tougher kitty! Let's...go!" The monk stammered. The Cat o' Nine Tails had a confused expression. She stared at the floor for a moment, tapping her feet, and then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Humans also have the worst punch lines." The Cat mumbled, looking back at Reev with a devilish grin. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Costly Life Saver

Before I continue, I'd like to say this: I do not own anything associated with RO or any of that mumbo jumbo. Take THAT, copyright freaks!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Giggling, the Cat o' Nine Tails swung her bell once, shifting her weight onto her left foot, which was in front of her right foot.  
  
"Are you ready to die, human? I sure hope you are, because you're about to get a one-way ticket to the afterlife!" The cat shouted, charging forward. Fortunately, while the Cat o' Nine Tails had been talking, Reev had been coming up with a plan. As the Cat came within four feet of him, he stumbled over to the side. Since the Cat had so much momentum and she was already swinging her bell in a manner that was meant to shatter Reev's ribcage, she couldn't control the attack and fell forward, crashing into a rock formation that was supporting that part of the ceiling. Part of the ceiling started shaking, and rocks started falling. Reev was out of the way, but the Cat wasn't. He realized that he needed the Cat o' Nine Tails to be his pet, so he couldn't let it die. With his last remaining strength, he dashed forward and dove through the air, pushing the Cat o' Nine Tails out of the way with his right hand. He landed on his right side, causing scrapes and cuts on his right arm, and skidded a few feet, but then a big rock fell down and hit Reev in the head. A beam of light shone through the new hole in the ceiling over Reev's body.  
  
"Wow...the colors..." Reev mumbled, before passing out.  
  
The Cat o' Nine Tails stared at Reev's unconscious body; the human had saved her, something that she would have never expected. Obviously he didn't want to kill her; otherwise he would've let her get crushed by the falling rocks. Deciding that he was worthy of living, she dragged the body over and leaned it against the wall. She looked at Reev for a few more seconds and got an idea. She walked over to Reev, reached into his pocket, took 6000 zeny, and then walked off to find something else to do.  
  
When Reev woke up, he wasn't lying on the floor anymore; instead, he was standing up. His arms were above him, and since they didn't drop, obviously they were...tied to something. Reev blinked twice, and then looked around. Sure enough, he was tied to a wall with his hands above his head, and what he saw next was the most shocking thing he'd ever seen in his life; a line of Ancient Firelocks were aiming their rifles at Reev's head. The leader, who was slightly bigger than the others and was standing at the far right of the line, was giving out orders.  
  
"Firing squad, get ready to fire!" The leader shouted. Reev desperately struggled in his bonds, but it was to no avail. It looked like it was definitely the end.  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"One..."  
  
"HIIIIIIIIII-YAH!"  
  
Reev was surprised; the leader hadn't said "fire". When he looked over at the leader, what he saw filled his aching body with hope and optimism. The Cat o' Nine Tails was rushing at the leader, rearing back with her bell. When she swung the bell, the force was so great that it smacked the leader full force into another Firelock, who toppled over another Firelock, resulting in a domino effect. When all the Firelocks were on the floor, the Cat o' Nine Tails rushed over to Reev and examined his bonds. She climbed up the wall and tried to bite the ropes tying Reev's hands together apart. After two minutes of doing this, the ropes finally fell to the floor. Reev then pulled out a pocket knife hidden in his left boot and wearily cut the rest of the bonds. After he was freed, he almost fell over flat on his face, but the Cat caught him.  
  
"You got any butterfly wings?" The Cat asked hurriedly. Reev checked his pockets, and came up with a butterfly wing. "Well, use it!" The butterfly wing glowed for a moment, and then the two teleported to Prontera just as an Ancient Firelock attempted to get a headshot on Reev. 


	3. Chapter 3: Quest for the Sparkly Shoes

When Reev and the Cat o' Nine Tails arrived in Prontera, the streets were crowded with people of all sorts; knights, acolytes, alchemists and, of course, merchants. One merchant, who was clad in a white t-shirt and black pants, was displaying a pair of Katars of the Blazing Rage. The Cat o' Nine Tails was staring at random people in the crowd; she'd never seen more than one human at a time before, let alone an entire city of them. She took in a deep whiff of the air; it was all so interesting to her, since all she had seen before were Tengus, Poison Spores, The Papers, and Orcs. Several people stopped what they were doing and stared at the Cat o' Nine Tails curiously. It wasn't every day that they saw a Cat o' Nine Tails in Prontera. Reev stood in front of the Cat o' Nine Tails, waving his hands frantically. He didn't want to attract any attention.  
  
"There's nothing to see here, folks! You're all just hallucinating! Go back to whatever you're doing!" Reev shouted, looking around worriedly. He hadn't succeeded in diverting attention away; instead, a crowd of people was now surrounding him. The Cat tried to look at each person individually, but Reev dragged her off into a small pub where his friend Ceilu hung out. Instead of looking around for Ceilu, Reev and the Cat sat down at a booth towards the entrance. The seats were made of red leather, and the table was wooden with swirls of paint on them. There was a tear in the seats, and parts of the stuffing under the seat were red; obviously someone had gotten into a fight there.  
  
"So, uh...what's your name?" Reev asked the Cat, who had leaned her bell against the window and was examining the saltshaker intently. She quickly shot her attention to Reev as though he had woken her up from a good dream.  
  
"Umm...I don't...have a name." The Cat mumbled, staring at the table surface, and then going back to the saltshaker. She shook it lightly so that a few grains of salt fell into her hand. She licked them and went into deep thought over whether or not she liked them.  
  
"Well I gotta call you something', don't I?" Reev asked. "How about...Mythiel?"  
  
When the Cat heard Reev say "Mythiel", she completely ignored the salt and stared into Reev's eyes. A cute smile spread across her face.  
  
"I...I..." The Cat mumbled. "...I like that name! Mythiel it is, then." Suddenly the two heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked over to their left and saw a male elf who looked to be 19, a year younger than Reev. He was a few inches shorter than Reev and had long red hair that went down to his shoulders. At the last two inches of each strand, though, it was black. He was wearing a dark grey robe, black leather gauntlets, black leather boots, blue-tinted sunglasses, and baggy black pants. He looked to be thin. On his hands was a pair of Jurs that were boosted by a Dragon Zombie card (the Dragon Zombie card had been bought off a merchant, of course; the elf wasn't nearly strong enough to take on Dragon Zombie without that card).  
  
"Well, looks like you made it out of there alive, Reev. I—Wow...nice pet..." The elf cut himself off when he saw Mythiel sitting across from Reev. Mythiel leaned closer to the elf, examining him closely; she'd never seen elves before. Reev chuckled, smirking.  
  
"See? I told you I could do it! So anyway, did you find us anything to do, Ceilu?" Reev asked. The elf, known as Ceilu, sat down next to Mythiel, who was finished with Ceilu and was now examining the pepper shaker.  
  
"Well, it's three days away from Marion's birthday and I've gotta get her a gift or else it's my head on a stake." Ceilu replied. "I had an idea on what to get her; how about a nice pair of shining Crystal Pumps? Those are the prettiest shoes I've ever seen. Surely she'll love me if I get those for her!" Reev nodded, twirling a fork between his fingers. Marion was Ceilu's girlfriend who often bossed him around. No matter how much Ceilu tried, the most romantic thing he ever got out of her was a combination of a wink, a smile, and a giggle.  
  
"It'll at least get her to go on a date with you." Reev replied. Suddenly Mythiel let out a high-pitched sneeze into her arm; she had examined the pepper shaker a little bit too closely. She sneezed two more times, and then glared at the pepper shaker. Angry at the pepper shaker, she hurled it across the room. The small object shattered into pieces upon contact with one of the tables, which spilled pepper all over someone's ice cream. The man started shouting random profanities, standing up and screaming at the waitress, who backed away slowly. Mythiel was interested by the scene the man was causing and tried to get up and go look at it, but Ceilu stopped her.  
  
"Reev, I think we should get out of here." Ceilu whispered. Reev nodded, and the trio walked out into the streets.  
  
"So...uh...where can we find these Crystal Pumps?" Reev asked. The two thought for a moment.  
  
"Hmm...that's a good question." Ceilu replied. He entered a deep thought as Reev shook with anger.  
  
"Well then, how do you suppose we get them?" Reev asked, with a fake tone of patience in his voice. Ceilu looked at Reev.  
  
"That's a good question, too." Ceilu answered. "You're the best at coming up with good questions." Reev rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Oh well. Let's ask around." Reev mumbled. He turned around and almost bumped into a priestess.  
  
"Sorry..." The priestess mumbled. Reev was about to let her walk away, but then noticed that she was wearing Crystal Pumps.  
  
"E-Excuse me, but...how much would you like for those shoes of yours?" Reev asked. The priestess looked into Reev's eyes and giggled. She was wearing white priestess clothing, and she had black hair that went down to her chin on the sides, but in the back it was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing, of course, Crystal Pumps that were shining in the sunlight.  
  
"Well...you don't have to pay me anything..." The priestess mumbled. Reev's eyes widened and a big grin spread across his face.  
  
"REALLY?!" Reev asked, jumping nearly four feet in the air with joy. "WOOHOO!" Mythiel and Ceilu looked at Reev with looks of confusion, as did several other bystanders. The priestess smiled innocently, giggling.  
  
"But...if you want me to give them to you, you'll have to run some errands for me!" The priestess replied. The smile on Reev's face slowly faded into a sulk. "Okay, I need 30 blue gemstones, a Quadrille, and a new pair of shoes. NO SANDALS! Got it?"  
  
"All right..." Reev mumbled.  
  
"WARP PORTAL!" The priestess shouted. A small portal appeared next to her. "This'll take you to Glast Heim Prison. Find a Dark Priest; they've got Quadrilles. Use a Butterfly wing to come back here and I'll get you to a place where you can get blue gemstones."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Reev called out. He turned to Mythiel and Ceilu. "Are you guys coming?" Reev, Ceilu, and Mythiel jumped into the warp portal and teleported off. 


	4. Chapter 4: Queens, Monks, and the Undead

When Reev, Mythiel, and Ceilu arrived in Glast Heim Prison, they all looked around at their surroundings. The area was very dark, and there were various types of vines growing on several walls. The place looked to be very old, with old and rusty prison cells that had been partially destroyed littering the area. Mythiel sniffed a vine hanging from the ceiling and grimaced; it smelled terrible. Reev was about to take a step forward, but Ceilu stopped him.  
  
"Look!" Ceilu whispered, pointing forward at a strange figure. The figure appeared to be an elf, and it also appeared to be feminine. She had long blue hair, and her leather clothes were brown on one side and red on the other. The same went for her boots. She was holding a nasty-looking whip, and she wore spiked bracelets. She had two red horns, one slightly bigger than the other. It was none other than a Zealotus. Reev's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the whip; he had always been afraid of the sounds whips made when people cracked them on something. Mythiel came up from behind the two and looked at the Zealotus. Reev looked at Ceilu.  
  
"Well...what do you suggest we do?" asked Reev. The trio was silent for a moment, and then Ceilu shoved Reev forward.  
  
"You'll have to take one for the team, Reev!" Ceilu called out, taking cover behind a pillar. Reev stumbled forward and fell over flat on his face. As Reev was moaning in pain and rubbing his forehead, the Zealotus slowly stepped towards him. Bending down to take a closer look at him, the Zealotus scratched her chin.  
  
"Interesting...I haven't seen a human in a long while." The Zealotus muttered, her voice sounding like that of a middle-aged woman. "All right, accept me as your queen or I'll whip you to death and feed you to the scum that infests this area! Got it?" Reev jumped up and snarled, putting his dukes up. Mythiel was in a dilemma; she couldn't decide whether or not to go over and help Reev. After all, she didn't owe him anything anymore, so she didn't even have to be there.  
  
"You ain't my queen!" shouted Reev. "I'm free, thank you very much!" The Zealotus laughed, unraveling her whip.  
  
"You won't be in just a few minutes." laughed the Zealotus. "You should know that I'm better than any Zealotus that you'll ever see, because I'm the smartest, fastest, strongest, and overall the best!" When the Zealotus was too busy with her speech, she didn't realize that Reev was rearing back really far. However, she noticed just in time to lash her whip up, wrap it around the arm Reev was using to try and punch her, and then gave a violent pull which knocked Reev off-balance.  
  
"Ha ha! That doesn't hurt!" shouted Reev. He tried to get up, but the Zealotus pulled him back down to the ground, making him land flat on his face. "Owww..."  
  
"Do you give up yet?" The Zealotus asked mockingly, unwrapping her whip from Reev's wrist. "You should, unless you want a bunch of scars at the minimum."  
  
"I've just about had it with you!" Reev shouted, glaring. "I'm going to smack you so hard you'll--OUCH!" Reev was cut off in mid-sentence by the Zealotus, who had lashed her whip forward and violently struck Reev in the shoulder. Reev screamed and fell over, clutching his shoulder in pain.  
  
"Aw, you're already on the floor, writhing in pain. That's just a simple taste of my true capabilities." said the Zealotus, cracking her whip against a pillar. Reev struggled to stand up, getting into another fighting stance.  
  
"Get ready for round two!" Reev shouted, dashing forward. However, instead of merely lunging forward and trying to punch the Zealotus, he leapt to the side and kicked off a pillar. The Zealotus had tried to whip him from his original position, but now she was caught off-guard as Reev lunged in from behind for a powerful dropkick...  
  
Meanwhile, Mythiel looked at Ceilu with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Does he ever come up with his own lines?" Mythiel asked. "Well, even if he does, does he ever come up with good ones?" 


	5. Chapter 5: The Most Painful Attack Ever

The Zealotus was knocked a few feet across the room, skidding across the dirty floor headfirst into the base of a pillar. Groaning, she stood up warily, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"So...I guess you're not so weak after all." said the Zealotus, cracking her whip. "Maybe I misjudged you." Reev chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" laughed Reev. The Zealotus growled, her clenched fists shaking with rage. She gritted her teeth and glared at Reev. Screaming in anger, she dashed forward, lashing her whip at Reev's feet. Reev did an aerial to avoid the swinging whip, but was met upon landing by a kick to the face that sent him three feet into the air. He landed hard on his back, wincing in pain and struggling to stand up. Suddenly, the whip was lashed through the air once more and delivered a devastating blow to Reev's groin.  
  
Reev was frozen solid. His eyes were as wide as tennis balls and were beginning to water. His face scrunched up, and he clutched his groin painfully. His knees bent and started knocking against each other. Finally Reev let out a bloodcurdling scream, falling over and rolling around desperately, hyperventilating and wailing. Mythiel and Ceilu grimaced, shielding their eyes.  
  
"Ooh...that's gotta hurt." mumbled Ceilu, brushing back his hair. The Zealotus laughed triumphantly, smiling with glee at the sight of Reev rolling around in pain. Reev gritted his teeth extra tight, closing his eyes really tight too, and making a strange hissing noise that caused tiny drops of saliva to come out of the sides of his mouth. After all that, he began rolling around again, letting out lower moans and shaking violently. Finally he froze again, and then passed out. The Zealotus cackled with laughter, looking over at Ceilu and Mythiel.  
  
"Which one of you is next?" asked the Zealotus, who spoke with a calm tone of voice as she popped her knuckles and then her neck. Mythiel was getting angry, yet she didn't have any control over it. It seemed as though she had an inner desire to avenge Reev. Sure enough, she screamed and dashed forward, raising her bell high over her head. The Zealotus swung her whip horizontally, but Mythiel jumped over it, bashing the Zealotus over the head with her bell. The Zealotus screamed, falling to the floor. Mythiel landed on the Zealotus and stomped on her face, smashing her bell against the Zealotus once more. Letting out one final scream of defeat, the Zealotus became motionless. Mythiel stood still for a moment, then hopped over to Reev and dragged him over to Ceilu.  
  
"What're we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here, I'm sure there are a bunch of creatures that would love to feast on a human." said Mythiel, looking down at Reev. Ceilu scratched his chin with his left index finger.  
  
"Hmmm...I guess we'll just have to carry him around." said Ceilu.  
  
"You're carrying him around!" shouted Mythiel, gleefully. She started to hop through a rock archway, but she didn't notice the Zealotus slowly standing up, her legs shaky and barely holding her up. She reared back with her whip, but Ceilu dove forward, bringing his katars against his chest in preparation for a double sideswipe.  
  
"Mythiel, look out!" shouted Ceilu, swinging his katars horizontally. Sure enough, his attack cut the whip in half, and when the Zealotus tried to whip Mythiel, she missed by a mile. Ceilu crouched down and swung his leg into the Zealotus' ankles, knocking her off-balance. Ceilu rolled onto the Zealotus and drove one of his katars into the Zealotus' chest, blood trickling out of the wound. Once again, the Zealotus was motionless, but this time she wasn't going to get up. Ceilu walked over to Reev's body and slung it over his shoulder, walking back towards Mythiel, whose eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Nice call." said Mythiel, turning and hopping into a larger room which had assorted vines growing on the walls and pillars. The floor was made of stone tiles, most of which were eroded and cracked, and some tiles were missing. It was darker than the other rooms, except it had a beam of light coming through a hole in the ceiling. In the center of the room stood a Dark Priest. 


	6. Chapter 6: Ceilu Has No Comebacks

Ceilu jumped up, kicked off the wall, and landed in a crouched position with his arms extended to the side.  
  
"All right, mister Dark Priest, you wouldn't happen to have a mace, would you? Namely...a Quadrille?" said Ceilu. The Dark Priest turned around and coldly stared at Ceilu, unstrapping a mace from his back. Sure enough, it was a Quadrille. "Gimme that or else I'll have to kick your butt kung fu style!" The Dark Priest laughed, throwing the Quadrille into the corner.  
  
"But I think it's very nice." said the Dark Priest. "Someday I'll be able to sell it for a lot of zeny. Oh, and I'll bet you don't even know kung fu." Ceilu hung his head.  
  
"...yeah, you're right." replied Ceilu, glumly. "But at least I know how to kick butt!"  
  
"No you don't." said the Dark Priest, folding his arms. Ceilu pointed at the Dark Priest, laughing.  
  
"Actually, I do!" laughed Ceilu. Mythiel sighed, swinging her bell.  
  
"Can we just have that stupid mace already, or do we have to fight you for it?" growled Mythiel. The Dark Priest smiled evilly, getting into a battle stance with his book.  
  
"You'll have to fight me." said the Dark Priest. Ceilu and Mythiel both charged forward at once, Mythiel rearing back with her bell. Ceilu somersaulted to the Dark Priest's left and Mythiel cartwheeled to the Dark Priest's right. As Mythiel crouched low and swung her bell at the Dark Priest's feet, Ceilu jumped up and sliced at his head.  
  
The Dark Priest knew that it would be hard to avoid the double attack, but he knew just the trick. He jumped up, but in a crouched position. He made his body parallel to the ground to avoid Ceilu, then landed on Mythiel's right arm, which was holding the bell. Mythiel let out a scream of pain, trying her absolute hardest not to cry. The Dark Priest grabbed Ceilu by his left wrist and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Man, that guy's good!" shouted Mythiel, warily getting back onto her feet. Ceilu was shifting his weight from one foot to the other at a steady beat. Ceilu slid across the ground, then when he was right in front of Ceilu, he shot up into the air, attempting to slice the Dark Priest up the chest. However, the Dark Priest simply stepped back, then whacked Ceilu in the head with his book. Ceilu spiraled 180 degrees and landed on his face. Mythiel was already dashing forward, something the Dark Priest wasn't expecting. Mythiel swung her bell and whacked the Dark Priest across the room. When the Dark Priest crashed into the wall, he slumped to the ground, groaning in pain and struggling to stand up again. Ceilu stood up, wiping the dirt off his face onto his jacket.  
  
"Not so tough now, eh?" called out Ceilu, laughing. The Dark Priest gave Ceilu a cold stare, brushing himself off.  
  
"Wow. You landed a hit." said the Dark Priest. "I suppose you feel proud of yourself?" Ceilu sighed again. Mythiel giggled.  
  
"This guy's really kicking your butt!" snickered Mythiel. Ceilu glared at Mythiel, then turned back to the Dark Priest with an angered expression on your face.  
  
"I've had enough of your wisecracks!" shouted Ceilu. "This time I'll REALLY kick your butt!" 


	7. Chapter 7: A Quick Slumber and They're O...

(Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been pretty busy lately with writing up a new fanfic and playing RO as usual.)  
  
Ceilu got into a cheesy kung-fu stance, smirking.  
  
"Now I'm really getting serious!" shouted Ceilu. "Come and get me!" The dark priest laughed loudly, showing Ceilu the cover of his book.  
  
"Oh look, it's a dictionary!" exclaimed the Dark Priest, grinning broadly and showing a set of pearly white teeth. "Let's look up the word 'moron'. Hey, what do you know? It's a picture of you!" The Dark Priest showed Ceilu the inside of the book. Sure enough, right under the definition of "moron" was a mirror. Ceilu thought it was a picture of himself.  
  
"But...but...ah, screw it!" shouted Ceilu, glaring meanly at the Dark Priest. "You're really asking for it!" With that, Ceilu threw a rock at the Dark Priest's face. The Dark Priest wasn't expecting this and got hit by the rock, yelping in pain and staring in horror at a drop of blood on the floor.  
  
It was his own blood.  
  
The Dark Priest threw a nasty look in Ceilu's direction.  
  
"Why you—Hey, where'd he go?" said the Dark Priest. Ceilu had vanished. Mythiel was staring up at the ceiling in shock.  
  
"Hey Ceilu, how do you cling to the ceiling like that?" called out Mythiel. Ceilu screamed as he fell to the floor. He threw a nasty look at Mythiel.  
  
"Mythiel!!" groaned Ceilu. The Dark Priest stepped on the back of Ceilu's neck, causing the elven assassin to choke.  
  
"No one makes me bleed my own blood." growled the Dark Priest. He tossed aside the dictionary, opened up his real spellbook, and started to chant a spell that would surely do away with Ceilu.  
  
Ceilu panicked inside; the last time he had been in a situation this life- threatening was when Marion caught him reading her diary. He tried to crawl out from underneath the Dark Priest's foot, but the Dark Priest was too strong. He managed to flip himself over, so now he could see where the Dark Priest's potential weak spots were. It only took three seconds for Ceilu to come up with a plan. With his left arm he stabbed one katar into the leg that was holding him down, which didn't stop the Dark Priest from chanting, but it did release him. Once freed, Ceilu pulled out the left katar, sprung up, and stabbed his right katar into the Dark Priest's stomach. There was an awkward silence.  
  
The Dark Priest had an expression of shock on his face. After two seconds, which seemed like hours, the Dark Priest collapsed onto his back. As he passed away, he whispered one word, which was inaudible to Ceilu. Ceilu pulled his katar out of the Dark Priest and stumbled over towards the wall. Mythiel was running over to get the Quadrille out of the corner. However, the room started rumbling. Part of the ceiling crashed down, revealing another level of the prison. Mythiel screamed, running over towards the exit. More of the ceiling crashed down on the spot Mythiel had stood on just two seconds ago. Ceilu grabbed Reev's unconscious body, and he and Mythiel quickly dashed out of the room just as the ceiling completely caved in.  
  
Ceilu leaned Reev's unconscious body against the wall and looked at Mythiel.  
  
"Well, now that the hard part's done, we just have to wait until Reev wakes up so we can get back to Prontera and get those Crystal Pumps." said Ceilu. He and Mythiel waited and waited for Reev to wake up.  
  
An hour went by, and Reev was still unconscious. Ceilu and Mythiel were now sitting against the wall. Exhausted, Mythiel decided to take a nap, resting her head on Ceilu's left shoulder. As another hour passed, Ceilu could sometimes see one of Mythiel's paws twitch, or maybe she'd make a tiny mew, or maybe she'd sniff a little bit, all of which were caused by her dreams. Finally, Reev wearily blinked once, then twice, then opened his eyes, his Sakkat falling to the ground. Groaning, Reev struggled to get onto all fours, looking at Ceilu.  
  
"That...hurt..." moaned Reev, clutching his groin area with one hand. "Did you...get that mace?"  
  
"I sure did, and it was quite an interesting experience indeed." said Ceilu. He started lightly shaking Mythiel by the shoulders to wake her up. However, in her sleep, she let out a short yelp and slapped Ceilu, still asleep. Ceilu groaned, shaking Mythiel again. This woke her up. "Let's get going, Mythiel." With that, Reev used his Butterfly Wing and teleported the trio back to Prontera. 


	8. Chapter 8: Change of Plan

When the trio returned to Prontera, they found the Priestess sitting against a stone obelisk. It was dusk, and some of the merchants were starting to close up shop. The streets were a little less crowded. She looked like she was about to fall asleep, her shoes on her outstretched legs and her bare feet motionless. Ceilu, Reev, and Mythiel wearily stumbled over to the Priestess, Reev dropping the Quadrille at the Priestess' feet.

"Here you go." said Ceilu. "Now where are we going?" The Priestess stood up, her shoes dropping to the ground. While she was brushing herself off, a child dashed over to the shoes, picked them up, and started running off towards the east. The Priestess gasped, her hands clutching her chest. Ceilu was hot on the child's trail within a second or two; he wasn't going to let some little brat ruin his relationship with Marion. Reev and Mythiel watched as Ceilu chased after the small thief, shouting the entire way.

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed Ceilu. He was rapidly gaining on the thief. Suddenly the thief took a sharp right. Ceilu was going too fast to turn that quickly, so he ended up skidding to a halt. He noticed that the child was then making a left, so he decided to make an ambush. He went through the small alley between two buildings and waited in the shadows. Sure enough, the child was coming, so he stuck out his foot and tripped the thief. The thief fell to the ground, dropping the shoes. Ceilu grabbed the thief by the collar with two hands and held the child up against a building.

"What do you think you're doing? Stealing is not only illegal, but it's petty, too!" shouted Ceilu, forgetting that he was a thief, too. Ceilu noticed that the child was starting to cry. He also noticed that it was a little girl with long red hair. She was wearing torn-up, ratty clothing.

"You're...you're such a meanie!" sobbed the little girl. "My sister needs nice shoes to wear to the royal ball tomorrow night, and if she doesn't have these, there's no telling what she'll do to me!" Ceilu's angered expression faded to a sympathetic one. He dropped the little girl on the ground and sighed, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Well, all right..." mumbled Ceilu. "I guess you can have the shoes, then. But don't steal anymore! Understand?" The little girl nodded, still sobbing, and ran away. Moments later Reev and Mythiel arrived at the scene.

"Where are the shoes?" asked Reev, who looked worried. Mythiel was twirling her bell on her stick. "You know Marion's gonna kill you if you don't get 'em to her." Ceilu stared at the ground.

"Looks like we've got a change of plan." sighed Ceilu. "For one thing, we have to avoid that Priestess as much as possible because we lost her shoes. We also have to find another person who's willing to sell us some Crystal Pumps."

"Great...why don't we get some rest and then do it tomorrow? We've still got another day until Marion's birthday." suggested Reev. One of the shops caught Mythiel's eye.

"Look! A shoe shop!" exclaimed Mythiel, pointing down the street at a shop with shoes in a display case. "Maybe they'll have some Crystal Pumps in there." Reev and Ceilu looked at Mythiel.

"Mythiel, you just saved my life." said Ceilu. The trio then walked over to the shoe shop.

When the trio walked in, they looked around intently for Crystal Pumps. However, none could be found...except on the store manager's feet. The store manager was a tall woman dressed in a white shirt and a long red skirt. She had short brown hair. Her facial expression was half depression, half fear.

"What can I do for you?" asked the store manager. Ceilu was staring at the shoes on the manager's feet.

"Well...we were wondering if you'd be willing to sell us those shoes that you're wearing." said Ceilu. The manager sighed.

"Everyone's so darn crazy about getting those shoes nowadays. They a present to your mother?" asked the manager.

"They're for my girlfriend." said Ceilu. The manager smirked.

"You two going to the ball tomorrow night?" asked the manager.

"I'll have to ask her. Now anyway, what do we have to do for those shoes of yours?" asked Ceilu.

"Since you sound like such a nice guy and you look like you're fit for the job, I'll give you a little task. Well, it's not really little, but it's big enough for these shoes. My son goes out to play every night outside the nearby exit to the city. Last night he didn't come back, and I'm awfully worried about him. If you could bring him back safely, I'll give you these Crystal Pumps." explained the store manager. Ceilu nodded.

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll bring back your son." said Ceilu. A warm smile spread across the manager's face. With that, Ceilu, Reev, and Mythiel walked out of the building and towards the city exit.


	9. Chapter 9: Animals Have Cults, Too

The dark blanket of nighttime was cast over Prontera. Outside the massive city it was relatively quiet, with insects chirping and Porings bouncing around. Roda Frogs were ribbiting, thief bugs were chirping, and Creamies were flying around. The only source of illumination outside of the city's exit was a single lantern bobbing in the darkness. The trio walked out into the forest, Reev and Ceilu both knowing there was nothing dangerous out there, but Mythiel clinging onto Reev in fear. A Roda Frog jumped out of the bushes and let out a ribbit, causing Mythiel to scream and hide behind Reev. Reev rolled his eyes.

"Mythiel, you're a ferocious Cat o' Nine Tails and you're scared of a Roda Frog?" sighed Reev. Mythiel scowled and jumped out in front of Reev.

"I'm not scared!" cried Mythiel. With that, she swung her bell and smacked that Roda Frog against the wall. The creature twitched a few times then became motionless. Mythiel was laughing evilly, running around Reev in a circle once and skidding to a halt.

"Hello?" called Reev. "Anybody out there?" There was no response. "Hmmm...it looks like we'll have to search pretty hard. Ceilu, go right. I'll go forward, and Mythiel will go left." Ceilu nodded and took off into the darkness; nighttime was his thing, so he wasn't visible for long once Reev gave out instructions. Mythiel crept quietly towards the left, and Reev dashed forward.

Mythiel started to get nervous again; she wasn't used to being in this kind of darkness. A creamy flew by her and she stifled another scream, leaping back and raising her bell in a menacing stance. Silently scolding herself, she kept creeping through the woods. She soon found herself shivering. Suddenly she saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the bushes. Mythiel froze inside, and decided that maybe she was just hallucinating. She put her bell down, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. When she looked, the eyes were still there, but her bell was gone. She was defenseless. There was a low growl in the bushes, and the eyes rose. Mythiel couldn't hide her fear anymore. She let out a terrified scream and ran as fast as she could through the woods towards where Reev was going. She found Reev and clung to him for dear life. Reev didn't know that it was Mythiel, so he screamed as well.

"HELP! IT'S GOT ME!" cried Reev, desperately trying to shake Mythiel off him. Mythiel looked into Reev's face.

"R-Reev, it's j-just m-m-me!" stammered Mythiel, shaking in fear. "I...I saw...g-g-g-glowing eyes! They were s-staring at me, and...and...and..." Reev groaned and gave Mythiel a dry look.

"All right, I'll go see these 'glowing red eyes' of yours." groaned Reev. He stomped furiously through the woods towards where Mythiel had been searching. Suddenly the two heard the faint beating of hand drums. There seemed to be a campfire of some sort nearby. Reev was curious, and Mythiel was scared again. She was clinging onto Reev for dear life. When they reached the clearing where Mythiel had seen the glowing red eyes, Mythiel pointed nervously at the bushes where she had seen the red eyes. A Lunatic hopped innocently out of the bushes. Reev turned around and glared at Mythiel.

"You got all worked up over a stupid little rabbit?!" shouted Reev. Mythiel took a step away from Reev, shielding her face with her arms. Reev groaned again in a much angrier tone. "Fine. I'll stick with you and prove to you that there aren't any---"Reev suddenly noticed that the Lunatic was staring right at him, and its eyes were glowing red. "Hmm...maybe it's an albino." Mythiel was petrified with fear. The Lunatic's body started glowing a faint red color. Reev and Mythiel both screamed at the same time, running as fast as they could deeper into the forest. They heard the drums closer and could hear the fire crackling in the black night.

"Let's go see what that is." whispered Mythiel, still shaking in fear. The two quietly crept through the forest and climbed up a rock, laying down to stay out of sight. They peered out from over the rock and were horrified at what they saw.

Sure enough, they were right in thinking that it was some sort of campfire. It was actually a bonfire, and Lunatics were crowded around it, their eyes glowing red. There was a tall wooden pole in front of the fire, and tied to it was a young child with a piece of cloth gagging him. He was squirming frantically. Reev's eyes widened, and Mythiel was even more scared than before, burying her face in Reev's left shoulder. There was a strange man dressed in a black hooded robe clutching a scythe, and he slowly moved towards the trapped child, whose muffled screams were frightened and desperate.

"Children of Arok'Zha, we are gathered here tonight to make...a sacrifice." said the strange man, in a low, smooth, deathly cold voice. "This child's spilt blood will be the first of many to come."

"Wow...talk about a weirdo religion." whispered Reev. The figure started to raise his scythe, pausing, supposedly savoring the moment. He raised it a little further and started to bring it down. Reev's and Mythiel's hearts froze in terror. Just as the scythe was about to deliver a fatal blow to the innocent child...

"HI-YAH!"

Suddenly the figure froze. A figure dressed in all black had jumped out of the shadows and stabbed something into the figure, who slowly dropped the scythe and slumped over, purple-ish blood spilling onto the ground. The Lunatics all began bouncing in unison, chittering in unison as well in a creepy tone. The new figure cut the child loose and picked him up, dashing into the shadows. It took Reev a minute to realize that it was Ceilu.

"Well, what do you know? Ceilu saved the day." said Reev. "Let's go in and help him out!" The Lunatics, who had all begun to follow Ceilu, suddenly froze when they heard Reev let out a loud and slightly embarrassing battle cry. Reev jumped down off the rock and kicked one of the Lunatics into a tree. The other Lunatics all tried to dogpile Reev, only to figure out that the young monk was much too fast for them. Mythiel saw her bell leaned against the tree and darted down from the rock to go get it. When she grabbed it, she swung it like a baseball bat and hit one of the Lunatics into Reev, doubling him over.

"Ow! Watch it!" cried Reev, clutching his stomach. The Lunatics all took advantage of this and knocked Reev to the ground, piling on top of him and all chittering in unison, as if they were saying something in Lunatic language. Reev screamed and suddenly burst up, throwing them all off him matrix-style minus the slow motion part. He and Mythiel all ran through the forest, trying to find Ceilu and/or the city entrance. All the Lunatics all made a loud cry, and suddenly they all started glowing purple. Reev and Mythiel stopped in their tracks and watched as all the Lunatics were raised in the air and brought together to form a giant Lunatic demon.

"This isn't good..." said Reev.


End file.
